jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Henri Texier
Henri Texier (born January 27, 1945) is a French jazz double bassist born in Paris. | accessdate =2010-03-27}} video:HENRI TEXIER He is perhaps best known for his 1960s work with Don Cherry and for his 1980s band the "Transatlantik Quartet", which featured Joe Lovano, Steve Swallow and Aldo Romano. He also worked with several other American musicians in Paris jazz clubs, including Johnny Griffin, Phil Woods, Bill Coleman and Bud Powell. Texier is a self-taught jazz bassist, crediting Wilbur Ware most as an influence. Throughout the 1970s Texier remained active in Europe on the jazz scene, performing with musicians such as Gordon Beck, John Abercrombie and Didier Lockwood, among others. In 1982 he formed a quartet with Louis Sclavis and others. Select discography * 1972 - Total Issue * 1976 - Henri Texier - Amir * 1977 - Henri Texier - Varech * 1977 - Francois Jeanneau - Éphémère * 1979 - Henri Texier - A Cordes et a Cris * 1979 - Humair & Jeanneau & Texier - HJT * 1980 - Humair & Jeanneau & Texier - Akagera * 1983 - Henri Texier - Compilatex * 1983 - Henri Texier Quartet - La Companera * 1986 - Henri Texier Quarte - Paris Batignolles * 1988 - Eric Barret, Aldo Romano, Henri Texier * 1988 - Henri Texier Transatlantik Quartet - Izlaz * 1988 - Henri Texier Transatlantik Quartet - Colonel Skopje * 1990 - Humair & Jeanneau & Texier - Up date 3.3 * 1991 - Henri Texier Trio - The scene is clean * 1993 - Henri Texier Azur Quartet - An Indian's Week * 1995 - Henri Texier - Mad Nomads * 1995 - Romano & Sclavis & Texier - Carnet de Routes * 1997 - Henri Texier - Respec * 1998 - Bagad Man Ha Tan & Henri Texier - Doue Lann * 1998 - Henri Texier Azur Quintet - Mosaic Man * 1999 - Suite Africaine * 2000 - Henri Texier - Remparts D'Argile * 2002 - Henri Texier Azur Quintet - Strings’ Spirit * 2004 - Tchangodei & Henri Texier - Don't Be A Half Shell * 2004 - Henri Texier - Holy Lola * 2004 - Henri Texier Strada Sextet - Vivre * 2005 - Romano & Sclavis & Texier - African Flashback * 2007 - Henri Texier Strada Sextet - Alerte à l'eau * 2008 - Henri Texier Red Route Quartet - Love Songs Reflexions * 2008 - Romano & Texier & Sclavis - St Luke's Church * 2009 - Henri Texier - Blue Wind Story * 2009 - Henri Texier Quartet - Nostalgique * 2010 - Aldo Romano - Complete Communion to Don Cherry * 2011 - Henri Texier Nord-Sud Quintet - Canto Negro Phil Woods * 1968 - Phil Woods & His European Rhythm Machine - Alive And Well In Paris * 1969 - Phil Woods & His European Rhythm Machine - At the Montreux Jazz Festival * 1970 - Phil Woods & His European Rhythm Machine - Les Disques Pierre Cardin * 1971 - Phil Woods & His European Rhythm Machine - At The Frankfurt Jazz Festival - (Atlantic) Patrice Meyer *''Dromadaire Viennois'' (FMR) References Category:Bassists